


come kill me, i seem so bitter

by aethereality



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Character Study, Gen, Guns, Season 5 Spoilers, basically if you don't know who jonah magnus is then this isn't for you, but not enough for it to go in the ship tag, implied tim/elias, mag092 spoilers, tim and danny are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethereality/pseuds/aethereality
Summary: Set during MAG092.While all of the chaos is taking place in Elias' office, Tim finds himself taking a moment to reflect on his future.[Spoilers for MAG092, MAG104 and MAG160]
Kudos: 5





	come kill me, i seem so bitter

**Author's Note:**

> it's my canon and i decide how i can make it sad /j

There’s a sticky note pinned to a small corkboard on Tim’s desk. It seemed meaningless at first glance, but the memory of when he walked into his office and there were flowers waiting for him on his desk, with the note next to them, was a nice reminder to have. Next to it, a photo of his twin brother and mother, smiling together. Happy. Proud. Blissfully unaware of the events planned for them. A less nice reminder to have.

If you asked anyone else in the archives, they would’ve told you it was a photo of Tim. 

Tim before he hit his rebellious streak.

Tim before he dyed his hair and pierced his ears and did whatever he could to _stop_ seeing his twin every time he looked in the mirror. 

Tim before he signed himself away to the Institute.

He always had an aversion to being controlled. Doing others bidding on their behalf was something that Tim detested. If you wanted something done, do it yourself, which was one of the reasons he’d gotten the job here to begin with. Similar cases to Danny’s disappearance couldn’t be hidden from him if he was tasked with further researching them. Not that Jon realised their significance. 

Valuing freedom was hardly a unique quality about Tim. It’s only natural to want to be your own person with your own whims, your own likes and dislikes, your own ability to act. 

It was just that most people would react stronger than him when Elias calmly explained that his life was now in the hands of the Institute. Or rather, that he was part of the hands of the Institute. With Elias, the one man he’s grown to love and hate more so than anyone else in the world, at the centre of it all.

He was jaded.

When Daisy held a gun up to Elias and threatened to blow his blood all over the pristine office walls, Tim found himself unable to worry. Sure, there was fear in the air and maybe if Elias looked for it, if he _really_ tried to examine Tim’s emotions, he’d find a very small pocket of sheer terror, but Tim wasn’t worried.

Dying didn’t scare him.

It will in the future, when he realises that Jonah has his entire existence ahead of him, filled with immortality and knowing, and Tim has nothing. 

Before Tim, there were other people. People he’s sure meant equally as much to Jonah than him, maybe even more. After Tim, of course he knows he’ll be mourned, but Jonah will continue on. 

  
  


Regardless, in that moment as they all stood in Elias’ office, staring at the air between the barrel of the gun and Elias, waiting for the bang and the blood and the gore, Tim found himself at peace.

He recognises that he will never have to live without Elias. If Daisy did shoot him, then they’d die together. He trusts Elias. He really does believe that there’d be casualty upon casualty if the bullet hit.

Himself, Basira, Melanie, Jon, Martin. 

Would their five existences ending be justifiable for Daisy? To her putting a stop to Elias Bouchard? 

It was laughable, really.

Alice Tonner had no idea what she would really be stopping if she pulled the trigger.


End file.
